Alone
by TheNightFury
Summary: The memory of Fred where slowly tearing George apart...a tribute to Fred. I know it's KIND OF late but...hey I'll still post it.


**A/N**

** Ok…so this one is kind of sad so…be warned I cried while writing this. **

George sat on his bed in his room utterly numb. It had been a week since Fred's death, and yet George still couldn't erase the vivid memory of Fred's dead face. It haunted his every dream making him feel like he was trapped in a never ending nightmare. All he could think about was Fred, every time he tried to think of something, anything, Freds dead face appeared. He haunted him in his dreams and every waking hour. George stared at his wand and tried to focus on it trying to push away any thoughts of Fred. He hadn't touched his wand since that day; he hadn't done much of anything since that day.

Tentatively, George picked up his wand, caressing it with the other. He felt an unnatural warmth spread through him. It was like his wand was comforting him. George shut his eyes trying to picture a good memory. A small smile crept up his face when he remembered the day he and Fred had turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider. George raised his wand slowly,

"_Expect-…_" In the memory he heard Ron's squeal, then the squeal turned into a scream of anguish. The memory was shattered and suddenly he was staring down at Fred's pale face as his mother sobbed over his body. George slipped off the bed onto his knees, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. The wand slipped between his fingers as he buried his face in his hands. George felt like he was plunged into an ice bath, the warmth the wand had provided gone the instant the wand slipped between his fingers. More memories flooded him, almost trying to drown him.

One day when they were five, they where teasing Percy, calling him a girl when he had moaned about his clothes getting wet. Suddenly, his clothes turned pink. They were boarding the train to the Hogwarts express for the first time before meeting Lee. He and Fred sneaking around the castle at night with the Marauders Map that they had stolen from Filtch. The memory of the day they transfigured the corridor into a swamp before taking off into the sunset as Umbridge swore she would punish them. A small feeling of warmth filled up inside of him again as the memory of the day they opened there joke shop, hundreds of kids rushing through the doors as he and Fred worked side by side…

Fred picked up the wand again, letting the good memories fill up inside of him. He smiled again through the tears as he remembered the first year's faces when he had them try their prank candy. He pushed back the memory of Fred's lifeless face he knew Fred would want him to remember the good memories, not the bad. He slowly raised his wand again. Ron's mortified scream filled his ears and then his uncontrolled sobbing. Tears flowed down his face as he raised his wand and shouted,

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _He tried to focus on only the good memories, he did. Through the tears, he saw that only a shapeless white mist had formed. George crumpled to the floor as Fred's dead face took over again. George screamed in agony as a white hot agony filled up inside of him. An overwhelming coldness filled him up again as he tried to pick himself up off of the floor. His hand pressed against a cold surface and he lifted himself onto his knees and found that he was facing a mirror. George stared into his face, and found that all he could see was Fred.

He remembered what Harry had told him about the Mirror of Erised. When someone looked into it, they saw there hearts desire. And, not just any desire, no, they saw the one thing that they yearned for the most. As George stared into the mirror, he realized that every mirror he looked into would forever be his Mirror of Erised. Fred let out another cry of anguish and raised his fist before smashing it into the mirror. George sunk down again, one hand pressed against the shattered mirror, the other braced heavily against the floor. He then let out a heart wrenching sob, the pain overwhelming him, sending him into an endless abyss.

**End Note**

** Wow…ok this is kind of dark but…I was on deviant art and I was looking at pictures of Fred and George and one said that after Fred's death George could no longer produce a patronus so…that's where this came from. ** **Hope you liked it! PLEASE review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
